Nothing is Impossible With a Little Bit of Love
by RosalieAlice1920
Summary: Bella Swan never thought that one email to her favorite band could change her life. More specifically her love life. When Bella meets The band and she falls in love with the band leader what will happen? And to think all of this started with an email. This is only rated M because I am paranoid. There will be none of that stuff that there usually is if something is rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Email

_**Hey guys! This is my news story I hope u guys like it! Oh and a warning the band name might be weird or cheesy but don't hate on it cuz the name has a sort of weird sentimental value to me. Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyer's**_

_Chapter 1: Email_  
_BPOV_

* * *

Time: 12:30 pm

Dear Nighthawks,

I know you probably get Fan mail all the time and I don't know if you will ever actually read this. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 16 years old and I have followed you guys from the very beginning. I lived in Forks, Washington with my parents until they got a divorce, and I moved to Arizona with my mother. I'm not going to be one of those fans who go "I'm your biggest fan! Love me!" But I would be lying if I said I wasn't up there amongst your biggest fans. I'm probably not that special but I feel like if I were in a band I would love to get fan mail and know how appreciated and loved my music was. So, I'm sending you this email to tell you that I love your music and I think it is wonderful and magnificent and full of meaning. You guys don't just write love songs like most boy bands, you tell a story and I love it. Now I'm not bashing boy bands or anything I'm just comparing and finding the differences and explaining why I like your music the best. My mother is the best most wonderful person ever! She was able to get back stage passes to one of you concerts in Forks, so hopefully I will get to meet you guys. That would be amazing and a dream come true. Thank you so much for reading this if u actually or ever do.

Sincerely  
Bella Swan

* * *

I sent my email over a week ago. I guess they don't actually read their Fan mail. I though that being as nice as they are on interviews and such that they would actually go through and READ their Fan mail. Oh we'll, time to go drown my sorrows with Rose and Alice. Yay shopping. My most favorite thing in the world. Not. If it weren't for Alice I would never go shopping and I would be wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt every day.  
"Bella come on!" The evil pixie screeched from the door impatiently.  
"I'm coming Alice! Patience is a virtue!" I screamed back to her.  
"Not if you want to keep any of your baggy sweatshirts it isn't" she retorted with an evil smirk in place.  
"You wouldn't dare!" I gasped. I love my baggy sweatshirts with all my heart. They keep me warm when Alice won't give me the blanket!  
"Oh she would" Rosalie said amused.  
"Now get your butts moving! I want to shop!" Alice squealed.  
"Hey Bells, did you ever get and email back from that band you like?" Rose asked me from her spot behind the wheel.  
"No." I sighed glumly.  
"Oh. Well that explains why you agreed to go shopping then." She said smiling at my and trying to cheer up my mood. I smirked back at her. This out to be a fun trip.

* * *

Five hours later we walked out of the mall, Alice with six bags, Rose with four, and me with ten because Alice doesn't know when to stop.  
"Seriously, Alice, when am I actually going to wear this stuff?" I asked exasperated.  
"You'll get the chance eventually to wear it all. Especially that dress. You can wear it to that back stage concert thingy you are going to!" She squeezed happily.  
"Ya I guess." I muttered. Oh! I need to go check that! I quickly ran over to my computer and booted it up.  
"Ugh go faster you stupid computer!" I yelled at it. What felt like years later (it was probably only a few seconds actually I'm just extremely impatient) the computer FINALY loaded and is pulled my email open and checked my email!  
"Yes!" I squealed at the top of my lungs.  
"What?!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison.  
"I got a response!"

* * *

**_Hey guys I hope you liked it! Please leave me all of your wonderful reviews! Hope to post again soon. There will not be a certain schedule for my updates they will probably seem random, but I will update as soon as I can. I will NOT leave this story. Thank you all again for reading! :-)_**  
**_Love_**  
**_Yours Truly_**  
**_RosalieAlice1920_**


	2. Chapter 2: Planes and Email Chains

_**Hey Guys! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I woke up this morning and checked my email to find that I already had a few follows and favorites. It made my day! It makes my happy to know you all like my story. :0) thanks again! anyway I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you read! Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

_Chapter 2: Planes and Email Chains_

_BPOV_

I'm on a plane to Forks, Washington with my best friends. I feel so nauseous I might puke on them. Alice would kill me if I did and ruined her designer clothing… Rosalie wouldn't notice since she is passed out due to her sleeping pills that help her sleep on the plane. I am usually fine on plane rides, except there was just too much turbulence right now. UGHHHHH! Alright time to think of something happy… Got it! I'll reread my email chain with Edward through Nighthawks email! It started with his response to my original email.

Dear Bella,

Thank you so much for your praises of our music. It would be wonderful to meet you at our concert. You seem like a sweet girl. You probably know a lot about me already but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I don't have a beautiful nickname like you and I HATE the nickname Eddie. I am 21 years old and I currently live in Forks, Washington with Jasper Whitlock Cullen and Emmett McCarty Cullen. We currently live in a nice little apartment building near our parents house. I am normally the only one of the guys who actually checks the fan mail. Most of the time I will read and type a quick response to all of the fans who send us fan mail, but none of them are like you. Your email made it sound as if you were treating us like real people rather than gods. Thank you for that. Your mother must be an amazing person and fairly dedicated to you if she was able to get you backstage passes to our concert. Those things sell out in like seconds flat. Its truly amazing to watch. When is your flight to Forks? I hope to meet you soon! Take care.

Sincerely

Edward Cullen

I had been so ecstatic to see that email that I had immediately started to write a response.

Dear Edward,

Thank you so much for responding! This made my day! I will keep it in mind that you do not like the name "Eddie" when I meet you backstage at the concert. I knew that you were 21 but I did not know that you lived with your brothers in an apartment near your parents house. I feel that all people should be treated equally, so thats why I wont and probably will never treat you as less of more than an equal. My mother is an amazing person and she is probably one of my best friends too. Your music is truly wonderful. I would never say anything I didn't mean. My flight to Forks is next month and I will be staying with my Dad in his house with my best friends joining us. They will also be coming to the concert. Their names are Mary Alice Brandon (she prefers Alice, she hates it when people call her Mary) and my other friend is Rosalie Lillian Hale (Rose only lets you call her a nickname once she gets to know you). We will be staying in forks for a month or so after the concert so I can spend some time with my dad and some of our friends down in La Push. See you at the concert :-).

Sincerly

Bella Swan

His response was almost immediate.

Dear Bella,

I'm glad I made your day. It would be an honor to meet your best friends at the concert. Emmett would like to know is any of you are single? The big oaf. You don't have to answer that if it is too much of a personal question. I'll keep in mind that Alice likes to be called Alice and to not give Rosalie a nickname. Thats great I have some friends down in La Push too. By any chance would your father be Charlie Swan, chief of police? Maybe we could get together sometime for like lunch or something. See ya at the concert Bella! :-)

Sincerely

Edward Cullen

Dear Edward,

That is not to personal. Rose laughed when I showed her the email. :-) We are all single. Please don't call Rose a nickname 'till you get to know her. Last time someone called her a nickname without her consent they ended up with a bloody lip… and thats great! Maybe we know some of the same people! And yeah my dad is Charlie. I hope he has the truck he said he would have there for my friends and I. I really don't want to ride around Forks in a police cruiser. That would be mortifying. I would love to get together with you sometime for lunch or something. That sounds like fun and you don't seem like some stuck up celebrity. See ya at the concert! :-)

Sincerly

Bella Swan

Dear Bella,

Don't worry I would never give someone a nickname without their consent and Rosalie seems like she could be scary if she wanted to. Emmett says "Woohoo we get to meet some single ladies with pretty names! Can you get me a picture of them Eddie boy?" He doesn't listen to be when I tell him not to call me Eddie. If you ever need a ride to save yourself from mortification call me. My cell number is 360-192-1918. :-) Great when you get to Forks we'll pick a date and time to meet up. See ya soon. Since I know this is probably the last email I'll send you before you get to Forks, text me when you arrive safely. :-)

Sincerely

Edward Cullen

Dear Edward,

Yeah Rose can be scary when she wants to be. She has a tough exterior but inside she is a sweetheart. Don't ever tell her I said that to you. She would eat me alive. Tell Emmett he will have to wait for the concert to see what we look like. :-) I'll make sure you are the first person I call for a ride. I will make sure you are the first person after my dad to know of my arrival in Forks. I gotta go catch my plane. See you soon. :-)

Sincerely

Bella swan

"We will be arriving in the Seattle Airport momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." The bored hostess droned from the intercom.

"Rose. Wake up. Were landing" I told her softly.

"Hmmm. Yeah im up. okay." she responded groggily.

"Ugghhhh that was the most uncomfortable plane ride ever! These seats are just plane awful!" Alice wined next to me.

"You just have to last another five minute Ali, and we will be able to leave." I told her.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed. Once we departed from the plane we went to go get out luggage and find my dad.

"Hey Bells." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Dad!" I squealed and jumped into a hug.

"Good to see you to Bells" he laughed and I blushed.

"Dad you remember Alice and Rosalie."

"Of course I do Bella. How could I forget them when you talk about them all the time?!" He laughed. Alice and Rose joined in on his laughter.

"Hey Chief Swan!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Please, call me Charlie." He told them. I pulled out my phone and texted the number I had been waiting to text all flight.

_Hey Edward, Its Bella. I made it safely to Seattle. On my way to Forks now._

His response was almost immediate.

_Hey Bella! Glad you made it here safe! What are you doing later this evening? Emmett, Jasper and Myself were wondering if you girls would like to join us for dinner? I understand if you just want to spend it with your father though._

"Rose, Alice, what would you think about having dinner with The Nighthawks tonight?" I asked them.

"OMG that would be amazing!" Alice and Rose squealed excitedly.

"Dad do you mind?"

"Of course not Bells" He told me with a smile. I texted Edward back.

_We are free tonight and we would love to join you guys for dinner. What time were you thinking and where?_

He replied.

_Well I was thinking of going to __La Bella Italia for dinner around 7._

Me:_ Alright it's a date see you then! :-)_

Edward: _It's a date see you at 7. :-)_

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! please leave me your wonderful reviews! I love to read them! **_

_**Love**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**RosalieAlice1920**_


End file.
